I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: In which Karofksy pushes Kurt over the edge and Blaine picks up the pieces and finds the one he was missing in the process. Rating changed to M for chapter three and beyond. You've been warned.
1. Perfect

**I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece **

**A Glee FanFiction **

**Author: yourxwonderwallx **

**Shot: 1 of 1 **

**A/N: Set during "Never Been Kissed" after David Karofsky kisses Kurt and instead of him telling Kurt later on he'd kill him, he tells him then. **

Kurt felt his knees buckling under him and the tears forming on his cheeks. He could barely breathe and he did the only thing that came to his mind. He was stunned speechless. Then, Karofsky came back. "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone I will kill you." He practically yelled at him.

When Kurt didn't initially respond Karofsky punched both sides of the lockers pinning Kurt in between his arms. "Did you hear me?" He asked and Kurt just nodded, that's all he could do.

Karofsky ran off again leaving Kurt backed against the lockers bracing to hold himself up. He just stood there before he decided to let his feet carry him as fast as they could to the auditorium. He than knelt down in a corner and let the tears continue to fall again and again.

His eyes were red and splotchy and probably puffed up. He was glad that auditorium wasn't in use. Once he attempted to dry his tears he looked down at his phone and there were missed calls and texts from Blaine of all people. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought of him, which oddly comforted him right now.

He called Blaine back hoping he was answer but no such luck. "Hey," he said through the tears. "I uh confronted him." Was all he managed to choke out before he hung the phone up and placed it beside him. Kurt backed himself against a wall and let his knees curl to his chest.

He felt like a squalling baby right now because all he could do was cry. On top of being assaulted numerous times this week, he was kissed without consent and his life was threatened and to mix things up he met Blaine who was more than amazing to say the least and a guy he'd probably never have and that was his first kiss with a guy that counted and it was someone he detested. It made it seem like the light at the end of the tunnel wasn't ever going to get there, it made the dark cloud looming over his junior year even more depressing.

Kurt's head slammed against the wall when he thought of each slushy he got in the face or when Finn called him a fag. He bit his lip thinking about the crank calls his father got and having to throw that competition with Rachel last year. He sighed when he thought about the taunts and the names. The stuff he usually let roll off of him but everything was culminating into one large event that hurt him. It cut him deeper than anything else ever could or would right now.

He's smart enough to know that it gets better but right now he just didn't know how it could. He didn't bother wiping the tears away right now. He'd been here before not the physical place but the emotional place of ending it all. He's thought about it so many times, even made a plan but never gone through because he knew it would get better but right now it didn't seem like it.

"Kurt?" He heard through his loud obnoxious sobs and he didn't even both looking up. He just ignored them. For once he wanted to be invisible. "Kurt?" He heard again and he felt fingers lifting his chin and he was eye to eye with the eyes that made him melt every time he looked into them.

Through his tears he started smiling. "What are you doing here better yet, how'd you find me?" He asked and Blaine smiled still in his crouched position on the floor.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. You weren't in your car so I made an educated guess." He responded and he saw Kurt look down again. "What's wrong?" He asked and used his fingers to lift up Kurt's chin for the second time.

"I let the thoughts come back. I've done so good this year at not having them and they came rushing back in today. I tried I really did." Kurt rambled and Blain couldn't help but smile.

"I know those feelings. I've had them before. Were you going to act on them?" He asked making a notion to sit beside Kurt.

"I don't know, maybe." He lightly responded shivering when Blaine wiped a few stray tears from his face.

"What else happened?" He asked and he stopped him before he could look away again. "What happened when you confronted him?"

"Well, he pushed me into a locker again then he scowled, and then he kissed me and stormed off but not for long." Kurt said but opened his mouth to finish before Blaine could interject. "Then he came back and pinned me up against the lockers and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me and made it very clear." Kurt finished and it took everything Blaine had in him not to storm off after the kid and give him a piece of his mind.

"I know I'm sorry isn't good enough but give me a second and something will come to me." Blaine said which caused a small smile to escape from Kurt's lips. "At least you know now. You know why he's doing this." Blaine added and he took one of Kurt's hands in his own, their fingers intertwining and fitting perfectly together causing Blaine to remember the line to a song he sang the other day.

"Come here." Blaine said standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. He held his hand as they made their way on the stage and Blaine sat them down at the piano. "I tend to express myself in song more so than words so bare with me and don't say a word until I'm done." He said and pressed is fingers to the appropriate keys.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,__  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire,__  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's all right,__  
><em>_Welcome to my, silly life.___

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,__  
><em>_Miss, no it is all good,__  
><em>_It didn't slow me down.__  
><em>_Mistaken, always second guessing,__  
><em>_Under-estimated, look I'm still around._

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the simple gesture. It made everything from the horrid day, the worst week and the hardest month of his life disappear right now. He just sat there with stray tears falling and Blaine singing a song to him he never thought anyone would sing to him. Blaine moved from the piano and started moving around swaying to the imaginary music they could both hear in their heads.

___Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,__  
><em>_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect,__  
><em>_Pretty ,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me.___

_You're so mean (You're so mean), when you talk (when you talk)__  
><em>_About yourself, you were wrong,__  
><em>_Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head),__  
><em>_Make them like you instead,_

He grabbed Kurt's hand and looked right into his eyes while singing, meaning every single word of the song. Blaine had never been possessed to do this before but he knew right now that Kurt needed that and he would do anything to make Kurt happy right now, and from now on. __

_So complicated, look how we all make it,__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred,__  
><em>_Such a tired game.__  
><em>_Its enough, I've done all I can think of,__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons,__  
><em>_Lets see you do the same,__  
><em>_(ohh ohhhh)___

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,__  
><em>_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect,__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect, to me.___

_The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear,__  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer,__  
><em>_So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard,__  
><em>_Its a waste of my time,__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cos' they're everywhere,__  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,__  
><em>_Estrange our selves and we do it all the time,__  
><em>_Why do we do that?, why do I do that?,__  
><em>_(why do I do that?)___

_(Yeaaaaah)__  
><em>_(Ohhhh)__  
><em>_(Oh pretty, pretty plee-ohhhh)___

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,__  
><em>_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect,__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me,__  
><em>_(Yeaaah)__  
><em>_(you're perfect, your perfect)__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me._

Once he finished singing Blaine clasped their hands again. He had no idea what possessed him to do this but it was something taking over control of him obviously. He's met Kurt two days ago and here he was tracking him down to make sure he was okay, clasping his hand, singing to him in an auditorium that didn't belong to him all for this crazy guy with head turning hair, dazzling eyes and a wardrobe he'd kill to wear to school sometimes.

"I finally found you," Kurt whispered in a singing voice and Blaine smiled again.

"My missing puzzle piece." Blaine sang back.

"I'm complete," they both sang in harmony before their lips crashed together in a force that was unknown to them. When they pulled apart their breaths were heavy and light at the same time grasping for oxygen. For the first time silence felt good. The both of them were smiling.

"Why'd you come here Blaine?" Kurt finally asked and he just laughed a little as he smiled trying to answer Kurt's question.

"I uh, I was halfway here when you didn't respond to my messages then I heard your voicemail, and hearing you cry hurt. It stabbed me. I know I just met you a couple days ago but you going after that guy it just shook me. I never wanted anything to happen to you Kurt. I couldn't take it if he'd actually hurt you because of what I said." He finished and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. But, I've made my mind up I'm leaving McKinley. I'm transferring to Dalton, at least there I can be gay and not the taunted." He said taking Blaine's face in his hand and Blaine wrapped his hands over Kurt's.

"Well you inspired me Kurt and I'm not running anymore. As of this afternoon I'm transferring to McKinley. I can't run forever and with me here there'll be one more openly gay person to be taunted. I can't let my fear get the best of me and I sure as hell can't run anymore and I'm not. I'm talking to my parents tonight so please stay here with me Kurt?" He asked and Kurt kissed him again this time with more passion than before.

"So that means you're staying right?" Blaine asked when they pulled apart and Kurt just smiled. "How is it in two days you're turned my life upside down?" He asked making Kurt blush before he answered.

"I could ask the same thing about you Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson." He responded.

The pair sat quietly on the piano bench hands clasped together listening to Blaine's free hand absentmindedly playing keys on the piano.

**A/N 2: I hope this was good. This was my first attempt at writing Klaine and I want to do them justice because they are by far my favorite television couple besides Delena on 'The Vampire Diaries'. Reviews and pointers are always welcome. **


	2. Not Alone

**I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece **

**Chapter 2: Not Alone**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**A/N: I decided to turn this into an AU story. Seasons 1 and early season 2 are cannon until 'Never Been Kissed'. This begins when Blaine transfers to McKinley and no one knows about him and Kurt yet. Oh, and since this is AU Blaine is the same age as Kurt ie he's a junior because this whole making him a year younger is stupid. Oh and, the song I chose is Darren Criss's 'Not Alone'. I watched him perform it last night during the presidents' inauguration and I was in tears and when I heard it, it reminded me of Klaine and how alone Kurt felt when they first met.**

It was a relatively normal Friday morning at William McKinley High School. Blaine Anderson felt good. It felt right walking into this school or maybe it felt right because he had Kurt. Blaine didn't go all out today. He went simple, yet effective with his wardrobe. He donned black skinny jeans that cut off at his ankles with a white belt, his low top converse sans socks, and a black short sleeve polo with a turquoise bow tie.

He put his messenger bag around his shoulder and made his way down the hallway. His parents had just left and he was given his locker assignment. As he made his way to his locker he couldn't help but smile. It was next to Kurt's. "Excuse me, I think I'm lost." He said and Kurt turned around and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"So, where's your locker?" He asked and Blaine motioned towards the one he was standing by.

"Hope you like your new neighbor." He said and pulled Kurt in for a hug that lasted a little longer than it should have before he let go. "So how should I go about auditioning for New Directions?" He asked as he opened his locker. He put in the things he wasn't going to need before shutting it just in time to get a whiff of Kurt's hairspray.

"I don't know. Come to rehearsal with me today and we will figure it out. What classes do you have?" He asked holding his hand out for Blaine's schedule and took it in his hand. "We have French and math together and we go to lunch at the same time. So that's a plus. Meet me here after school and we will head to the choir room." He finished touching up his hair.

He turned to face Blaine and he felt his back meet his locker door. "Fag." Was all he heard; of course it was Karofsky. It wouldn't be anyone else. Blaine held out his hand to help him up and he accepted it before the tears started to fall.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the empty classroom across the hall and pulled Kurt close to him, Kurt burying his head in the crook of his neck. "I don't know why I'm letting it get to me." He sniffled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, don't let it get to you. Look at me." Blaine whispered and Kurt looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. "You turned my life upside down, for the better and you are strongest person I've ever met. You are beautiful and talented. Don't let one ignorant closeted freak bring you down and don't think you life isn't worth something because it is. It's worth something to me and I bet it's worth something to your dad too. I'm right aren't it?" He asked a Kurt smiled and Blaine put a finger to his lips to continue. "I'm falling hard for you Kurt Hummel and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You aren't a fag or a sissy or anything else they want to say. You are perfect and don't ever forget it." He said wiping the tears from Kurt's eyes and pulled him into another embrace.

"Thank you. I don't even know what to say." He said sniffling again. "Now we need to get to class because I'm pretty sure I want to kiss you right now and if that happened we'd never make it and it's your first day and you have to be on time." Kurt said and smiled at him because turning to walk out of the room but Blaine caught his wrist and spun him around and Kurt's hands landed on his chest as their lips met for a second before they parted.

"Now you can go to class." He said and Kurt blushed, turning around and walking out of the room just as the warning bell sounded.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Blaine's history and English classes went by painfully slow. He managed to make it through the rest of the day without incident. He knew the Cheerios were gawking at him as he walked down the hallway before and after lunch. But it didn't matter to him. He had his sights set on finding one particular person.

He caught sight of Kurt before he even saw his face. His eyes landed on Kurt's butt as he was bent over getting something from the bottom of his locker. Blaine was trying not to stare but it was impossible not to. He did notice that Kurt had changed clothes from what he was wearing before. He made a mental note to ask him about that.

Just as he was nearing his locker he saw Karofsky and his buddies rounding the corner making a bee line straight for Kurt. Blaine ran and he got to Kurt just as he shot up. Before he knew what was happening he pushed Kurt out of the way just in time to get slammed into Kurt's locker with a hard force. His back landed on the corner of the locker where the door was supposed to be. He knew it was going to bruise. He quickly got up, standing directly in Karofsky's way. "Back off." Blaine said and he could see Kurt out of the corner of his eyes coming closer to them. "I said back off. He's not a punching bag and neither am I." Blaine said again, this time getting closer to the bully and his goons. Blaine didn't wait for a response before he balled his fist up but he decided against it. None of them were worth getting in trouble for. "Kurt lets go. We have rehearsal to get to." Blaine said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the group.

"Blaine. What were you thinking?" Kurt said as they made their way to the choir room. "They could've hurt you." Kurt quipped as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. Blaine winced at the pressure on his back. "Let me see." Kurt demanded and Blaine lifted his shirt. The spot was long, and red but it was all ready starting to turn different shades of blue and purple. "You need to ice this." Kurt said and Blaine just nodded in agreement as he tucked his shirt in.

They took a seat in the front row but off to the side. Blaine ignored the looks from the other members as they all filed in. Once everyone was there was when Blaine started to get nervous. He still wasn't used to the stares of the people. It was different with the girls ogling him, that he was used to but the ones he wasn't used to were the ones of people that weren't checking him out. That wanted to know why he was there.

"It looks like we have a new member. Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Everyone's eyes were now on the couple in the corner of the room. "Go for it." Kurt whispered to him and Blaine smiled and got up and went to stand by Mr. Schuester.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I just transferred from Dalton and I'd like to join New Directions." He said and he saw the looks. Tina, the Asian girl looked to Rachel who let out a gasp. The rest of the reactions were like this.

"Before anyone starts anything I'd like to say something." Kurt said, turning the focus to himself. "I met Blaine earlier this week when I went to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. Before I even saw them perform I met Blaine. After the performance we had coffee and we bonded. Wednesday was a particularly bad day for me. Blaine found me in pretty rough shape. I'd planned on asking my dad that night if I could transfer to Dalton but Blaine talked me out of it. He said he was transferring here. One of his reasons for transferring was because there'd be another openly gay student to go after taking some of the focus on me and before you ask yes, we are dating and No, this is not going to be another Jessie St. James fiasco." Kurt said and then Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, reverting the attention back to Blaine.

"Well then Blaine. Why don't you sing something for us." Mr. Schuester said, taking a seat off to the side.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to the piano. His fingers brushed over the keys before he began to play the opening notes to a song he'd written the other day. "I uhhh, I wrote this the other night."

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be__I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see__Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_'Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through...__Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Everytime I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me...__  
><em>_And you tell me:__Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_'Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through...__I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes...__I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize...__Baby, I'm not alone__  
><em>_'Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through...__Oh, 'cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing__  
><em>_Can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__Our love is all we need__  
><em>_To make it through..._

Once he finished the song, the entire room broke out into applause. He quickly got up from the piano and took his seat by Kurt. The stares were minimal for the rest of the time they spent in the choir room.

The assignment for the upcoming week was relatively simple; find songs to do at sectionals that could be used for a group performance. It was easy, and he knew Kurt would work with him. His hand fell between the seats and he felt Kurt grab a hold of it, his thumb brushing over his hand in a reassuring motion.

Once Mr. Schuester dismissed them they waited for everyone to leave so they could have a moment alone. "So how was your first day without the blazer?" Kurt asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Not that bad actually. I got to hold hands with my boyfriend for most of the day." Blaine said with a slight pause on the end and Kurt felt himself being pulled down onto Blaine's lap.

"Well, I for one am happy you're here. Blaine, that song was amazing." Kurt said with a smile on his face nuzzling into Blaine's neck and inhaling his cologne. "I'm glad I got to hold hands with my boyfriend today too." Kurt said and he felt Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "I could stay like this all day." Kurt whispered into his neck. "But, it's Friday and it's family dinner night which you'll be joining us for so as much as I'd like to stay here we have to go." Kurt said getting up.

"So, does your dad know?" Blaine questioned him as they walked towards their cars.

"About you or us? Yes to you and kind of to us. I haven't told him everything yet." Kurt said blushing.

"So he doesn't know about the other night?" Blaine questioned and Kurt stopped at his car.

"No, and don't let him either. He has a very nice shotgun collection." Kurt said as Blaine opened his car door.

"I'll follow you to your house." Blaine said as he shut Kurt's car door and made his way to his car.

He couldn't stop smiling. Which for him was a good thing. Ever since his freshman he hadn't smiled this much. He didn't even think it was possible for him to be this happy again. He hadn't been happy since 6th grade. That's when he realized he was different. Of course he kept that to himself until 9th grade then everything changed when he came out. The bullying wasn't the entire problem but it was enough of it.

After the Sadie Hawkins dance in October of his freshman year his parents shipped him off to Dalton. Which was for the best because they were never home anyways.

As he followed Kurt to his house the smile still didn't fade. Even thinking about his freshman year and his parents couldn't bring him down. Not right now. No right now, he was happy. He was slowly becoming himself again and that's something he wouldn't trade for the world.

Blaine parked his car on the curb and quickly got out of his car and met Kurt and opened his door for him. He held out his hand and Kurt quickly took it grabbing his bag and he quickly met Blaine for a kiss before they linked their hands and went inside.


	3. Date Night

**I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece **

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**A/N: Rating is now M for mature. If you've read any of my other Kurt and Blaine stories you know they entail smut and I just can't turn this into a full fledged story without it. So, this is your warning.**

Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge saying that she and his dad were going out for the night and would be back sometime tomorrow.

"No one's home so that means we can do this." Kurt said pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

Once they parted they were gasping for breath. Kurt let his lips find Blaine's and soon they were in a power battle for dominance and Kurt was biting his bottom lip. Blaine moved to Kurt's neck and he sucked on his pulse point long enough to cause Kurt's hips to jerk from the friction when he thrusted his own hips forward.

Kurt's un-tucked Blaine's shirt and loosened his bow tie and his hands were making their descent to the waistband of Blaine's pants to unbuckle his belt while Blaine's hands unbuttoned his shirt and slid if off of his shoulders.

They walked backwards, making their way into the living room, Kurt pushing Blaine backwards onto the couch straddling him and thrusting his hips forward causing a bunch of friction causing Blaine to groan.

Soon Blaine had enough and he flipped them to where he was on top and his mouth traveled south to Kurt's nipples, his tongue paying special attention to both of them eliciting a moan from Kurt. "Oh god." Kurt moaned with a shaky breath as Blaine palmed him through his jeans. "Blaine." Kurt moaned again as he felt the friction they were creating.

Blaine's tongued nipped and tucked at Kurt's skin causing Kurt to moan again, his breathing becoming choppy. He gently bit down on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's hand made its way into Blaine's pants causing him to hiss as he bit down.

Blaine wiggled his butt to create more friction making Kurt gasp. Kurt's hand was wrapped around Blaine's length, his thumb gliding over Blaine's tip making him curse. Blaine stopped what he was doing and moved off Kurt and pulled his pants and briefs down in one fail swoop kicking them off. He looked down at Kurt before he continued and licked his lips as he unbuttoned Kurt's pants pulling them off with his underwear.

"Blaine, come here." Kurt whispered pulling him down and their lips crashed together. Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's length, his hand pumping ever so slowly making him groan, causing Blaine to pick up his pace.

Kurt's eyes were rolling back in his head and heat was beginning to boil in the pit of his stomach when he heard his phone vibrating. He rolled his eyes as Blaine nestled in between his legs making a series of thrusting motions causing Kurt to gasp.

Three. Two. One. Was all it took and both boys came in unison, cum shooting up their stomachs. Blaine kissed Kurt before he collapsed on top of him, letting out a sigh of content. "That was…" Kurt started to say before Blaine shushed him.

"I know." He whispered back. "For the record, I've never done anything like this before, ever." Blaine whispered as Kurt reached over the arm of the sofa to grab some tissues to clean them up.

"Me either. I honestly never thought I'd ever do anything like that." Kurt confessed as he handed some tissues to Blaine and they proceeded to clean themselves up and get dressed.

"Kurt, I normally don't move this fast. What we just did was a big step for me and I just want you to know that I don't take it lightly and I'm not looking for sex. I wasn't looking for it and I don't expect it either. We can go and whatever pace you want okay." Blaine said and Kurt pulled him into an embrace.

"I, god I want to say I love you but we just started this and it's too early. I don't know what to say." Kurt said letting him go.

"So, what would you like for dinner?" Kurt asked, as Blaine tried to not laugh at his stomachs not to settle growling.

"Whatever you want." Blaine responded threading his fingers with Kurt's, which caused butterflies to form in his stomach.

"You don't have to cook. We can always go out." Blaine said and Kurt pulled him into a searing kiss before pulling away. "Or we can stay in." Blaine whispered against his chest, smiling.

"I definitely think we should stay in and take advantage of the house being empty because it won't be this way again for a long time." Kurt said making his way into the kitchen.

"Let me cook." Blaine said and winked at Kurt before going to the fridge. "Do you want dinner or breakfast?" He asked.

"Dinner." Kurt answered and Blaine pulled out the cream, butter and cheese and the steaks that had been marinating for what he assumed was supposed to be family dinner tonight. He only took two of them, leaving the others in the fridge. He then moved to the pantry and grabbed a box of pasta. "Flour is in the middle canister by the stove." Kurt added and Blaine smiled before moving to cook the steaks. "Will your parents care if you stayed with me tonight?" Kurt asked as Blaine started searing the steaks.

"They aren't home. They never are. They travel. A maid is at the house to clean it and buy groceries. I've been on my own for a while now. I'm used to it." He said as he moved the steaks to another eye and turned the heat down on the pasta.

"Well, my dad all ready loves you and everyone else in New Directions will too you've just go to give them some adjustment time. Maybe Finn won't get all the solos now. If I'm not getting them I'd much rather it be you." Kurt said coming up and putting his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing his neck.

"If you distract me the sauce will taste like flour and burn." Blaine said, trying to convince both himself and Kurt not to get lost in the moment.

"I know. I've made homemade sauce before." Kurt said matter of factly causing Blaine to laugh a little as he back away, sitting on the counter. "And Finn is home. Just perfect." Kurt muttered as the front door closed.

"Should we tell him about the couch, or just laugh when he sits there?" Blaine asked causing Kurt to blush and fall into a fit of hysterics as Finn entered the kitchen with Rachel, Sam, and Puck.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Kurt tried to regain some of his composure.

"Oh nothing. Blaine's just being Blaine," Kurt said as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet and as Blaine drained the pasta.

"Is it cool if we watch movies here since Mom and Burt are gone?" Finn asked and Kurt placed the plates on the counter.

"Yeah watch them downstairs and keep it down please." Kurt said.

"Cool. Do you and Blaine want to join us?" Sam asked and Kurt just smiled.

"Date night." Kurt replied. "Blaine's staying here, his parents are out of town. Don't tell my dad." Kurt added. "I assume Rachel is staying here?" He asked and Finn nodded.

"So Blaine how was your first day at McKinley?" Rachel asked as Blaine mixed the pasta and sauce together.

"It was good. I have to get used to being out of the uniform." Blaine answered as he finished the steaks.

"I kinda invited everyone over." Finn added causing Kurt to groan.

"Like I said before, keep it down." Kurt replied as the group headed downstairs. "I'm sorry about them. So much for a romantic night in." Kurt said smiling as he put the food on their plates.

"Maybe a movie?" Blaine asked and Kurt led him into the living room and put in _Moulin Rouge_ and they settled in sitting on the floor, their plates on the coffee table eating and making commentary and singing a-long with the movie, which made eating a bit impossible.

Once they finished eating, they settled into a comfortable silence. They moved to the couch, Kurt nestling in between Blaine's legs and resting his head on Blaine's chest. Their hands intertwined and Kurt was softly singing along to the movie and listening to Blaine's heart flutter every few beats in his chest. Blaine knew when Kurt stopped singing and he looked down and Kurt had fallen asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes listening to _Come What May _before falling asleep himself.

Blaine woke up and he was met with Kurt's gaze. "So maybe a movie wasn't such a good idea." Kurt said sitting up and turning off the television. "So, do you think you'll like McKinley?" Kurt asked as they both turned to face one another sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I'm gonna have to get used to being out of the blazer and being home full time. I haven't been home full time since first semester of 9th grade." He admitted he went to stretch and winced at the ache in his back. "I'm gonna have to get used to that too." He said forcing a smile and Kurt grabbed his hands.

"Thank you for that by the way. I don't think I said it before but thank you for stepping in." Kurt said with a smile on his face and blushing. "No one has ever done that before. They always watch from the sidelines and help me up afterwards." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, had I seen him coming I would've stepped in but he came out of nowhere. I'm sorry." He said and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, don't be. I'm just glad that you're here and you're here with me and you're willing to stand up for me. The girls sometimes do but they can't do much. The boys only went after Karofsky because their girlfriends asked them to. But, I don't like violence. I hate it and I try to avoid it. Which is why when Sam got a black eye defending me by pummeling Karofsky I yelled at him. It's more than enough that you stand up for me but please don't fight for me, by throwing around punches, I mean." He said and Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"I'll always fight for you Kurt." He whispered and Kurt closed his eyes, inhaling Blaine's scent. Blaine lay back on the couch, holding Kurt in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered back. Kurt placed feather light kisses on Blaine's neck, nestling his head in the crook of it. "This is comfortable." Kurt cooed and Blaine chuckled lightly before closing his eyes falling back asleep to Blaine's heartbeat.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 up. I've been busy. **


	4. Shattered

**I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece **

**Chapter 4: Shattered **

**A Glee FanFiction**

**A/N: I can't say how excited I am for Thursday's episode. If you don't know all ready wetpaint has the leaked songs from this weeks episodes and the links to download the songs, and let me just say the Klaine duet is sensational. I just wonder if it takes place before or after the make out **** anyways, onto chapter 4…**

**A/N 2: This was initially what I'd wanted to write, changing the locker room scene the first time but I didn't. I think more could've come from this thing between Karofsky and Kurt and how deeply closeted the boy is versus how out of the closet Kurt is.**

Kurt's weekend didn't exactly end as planned. He was woken up to the clearing of his fathers voice startling him, knowing he was in a lot of trouble. He'd quickly woken up Blaine and they spent the morning getting lectured. Finn spent the better part of the day getting lectured as well, because of the party he'd thrown in the basement.

When he walked into school Monday morning he had a smile on his face because he knew he was going to see Blaine but that smile quickly faded when he saw Karofsky and his Neanderthal friends pushing Blaine into a locker.

Kurt locked eyes with Karofsky as he ran towards Blaine helping him up. "What a great way to start your day. I think I prefer waking up to your fathers scowl. Just saying." Blaine said bracing onto Kurt as he got up.

"I know what you mean." Kurt said as the bell rang. They waited until all the people were out of the hallway before Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

"Class first. Kissing later." Blaine said when they pulled apart, running in opposite directions to make it to class.

When it came time for lunch Kurt was finishing up in the locker room. He'd waited for the others to leave so he could change. He didn't feel comfortable changing around them, he never had. He heard the door close as he pulled his jeans on and he felt himself getting pushed up against the locker.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone." He whispered causing Kurt to take a deep breath.

"I didn't." Kurt whispered back.

"Don't lie to me Hummel." Karofsky said, slamming his head into the locker. "I know you told your little boyfriend." He added, his hand brushing against Kurt's ass.

"I'm sorry. I had to tell someone. I promise he won't say anything." Kurt pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not going to kill you this time." He whispered. "I'm just going to make you regret it." He added pulling Kurt's jeans down. Kurt closed his eyes, feelings Karofsky's fingers at his entrance. He kept his hand inside his locker, clutching his phone.

Karofsky slammed Kurt's head against the locker. He bit his lip as he felt Karofsky spread his legs. Kurt knew what was coming next. He'd tried to pull free but it was no use. Karofsky was just too strong. He eventually gave up.

Kurt cried out when he felt Karofsky push into him. Then he felt Karofsky's hand cover his mouth. He did the only thing he could do and he bit down, causing the boy to scream out. He just pushed his head into the locker again, and slammed into him even harder causing Kurt to cry out again.

Suddenly the weight behind him was gone. Karofsky was pulling his pants up and Kurt slid down, his back falling against the bench. He dialed Blaine's number, knowing he probably didn't have his phone out in the lunchroom but he kept calling, hoping an praying for an answer. "I'm in the locker room." Kurt whispered before he dropped his phone shaking violently, tears cascading down his cheeks.

As Blaine ran into the locker room, he was broken. He saw the blood on Kurt's head and he saw his jeans pooled at his ankles. He knew what had happened and without hesitation he grabbed Kurt's shirt from his locker and pulled him up.

He quickly fasted Kurt's jeans and belt and then put his shirt on. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's bag from his locker and pulled him close and they left the locker room. Blaine took Kurt to Mr. Schuester's classroom and asked him to wait outside for a second. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry to interrupt your class but I need to borrow you and Finn." Blaine said, moving to the side to see Kurt in his disheveled state.

They quickly went to the principal's office and Kurt clutched himself tighter to Blaine holding onto him for dear life. "Okay, what's going on porcelain?" Sue asked and Kurt just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Why are you bleeding." She asked coming from behind her desk and sitting on the edge of it.

"I was in the locker room and I was waiting for everyone else to leave. I don't like changing in front of them. I'd just finished pulling my jeans on when I felt someone brush up behind me. I knew it was Karofsky." Kurt said, his eyes pooling with tears. "He slammed my head into the locker. He was mad at me." Kurt said, his voice dying down.

"Kurt, why was he mad?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt knew now wasn't the time to hold back, so he told the truth. " Last week Karofsky kissed me and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me. I told Blaine. That's why he transferred. Karofsky knew I told him I guess." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay." Blaine said, rubbing his back. "Take the time you need." He said and Kurt pressed his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and Blaine held onto him with a tight grip.

Kurt pulled away and wiped the tears off of his face before continuing. "He told me he was going to make me regret telling." Kurt said wincing as he went to take a seat before getting back up. "You can take a wild guess as to what he did." Kurt snapped.

"When I got to the locker room Kurt's pants and underwear were around his ankles. I'm not going to assume what happened. I know what happened in the locker room and so help me if that boy isn't expelled, everyone is going to regret it." Blaine snapped. He'd never felt anger like this before. Not even when his father his him after coming out.

"Blaine, calm down." Mr. Schuester said and Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Kurt was raped and you want me to calm down. I'm sorry sir, that's not going to happen. You and I both know if Burt Hummel was in this room right now that he'd be doing the same thing only he'd be yelling and yes, I know Kurt should've said something about the kiss but it was a kiss. Karofsky is deeply closeted and confused but I also get that Kurt didn't want to out someone but this crosses that line. He's 18 and Kurt's 17. It's statutory rape." Blaine said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Finn, call Mr. Hummel and tell him to come to the hospital. I don't want him hearing about this over the phone. I'm going to take Kurt the hospital and get his head looked at." Blaine said.

He wasted no time in scooping Kurt up into his arms bridal style and carrying him out of the office, ignoring the passerby's comments and the stares. He could hear Kurt stifling his cries in the crook of his neck and he heart was breaking into a million pieces.

The ride to the hospital was intense. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand like he would die if he let go and when Blaine parked the car at the emergency room Kurt let out a small cry when Blaine got out of the car. "Two seconds." He said and he opened Kurt's door holding his hand out for him pulling him out of the car and scooping him into his arms again. "I know it hurt to sit and I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered.

"I need some help. My friend was attacked." Blaine said and a nurse and a doctor came running. "His head was slammed into a locker at school and he was sexually assaulted." Blaine whispered the last part.

"He stays with me." Kurt whispered in between sobs looking from the nurse to the doctor.

"Okay, let's get moving." The nurse said leading them back into a room. "Okay, I need you to put the gown on and then we will come back in and get a look at that cut on your head." She said before leaving the room.

"Blaine, please don't leave me." Kurt choked out as he began to strip his clothes off.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." He said as his phone started ringing. "Is this your dads number?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I guess my phone's still in my bag." Kurt said as Blaine answered the phone and tried his best to calm Burt Hummel down while explaining what happened.

"He's on his way." Blaine said and the nurse came back into the room.

"What's your name?" She asked sitting down in the chair.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm 17, my dad's on his way." Kurt said and the nurse smiled at him. Without thinking he grasped Blaine's hand, pulling him closer.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked and Kurt sighed.

"This guy pushed my head into a locker and he attacked me." Kurt answered.

"And who is he exactly?" She asked pointing to Blaine.

"He's my boyfriend. He's staying in this room and if you have a problem then get someone who doesn't." Kurt snapped.

"Okay then, Mr. Hummel. Lie down on the bed and I'll go get the doctor." She said before leaving the room again.

"I think this is going to count as the most embarrassing day of my life." Kurt said as he got on the table, lying on his stomach. "I know I said I want you to stay but if you're uncomfortable at all you can go." Kurt said and Blaine just smiled at him.

"I'm not leaving you. I can't." Blaine said as he pulled the chair to sit at the head of the bed next to Kurt. He went to speak again but Kurt put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Blaine, I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens you won't attack him." Kurt said and Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I know what he did to me what wrong and I know he deserves to be punished for it but please let the adults handle it. Don't take matters into your own hands." Kurt pleaded and Blaine nodded. If this is what Kurt wanted he wasn't going to deny it.

"Okay, it's settled. I won't attack him." Blaine said.

There was another knock at the door and before they even gave permission to enter Burt walked in, with the nurse and the doctor in tow. "Finn didn't tell me what happened and neither did Blaine but I'm guessing because of the position you're lying in right now my worst nightmare has happened." Burt said and Kurt started crying again.

"Kurt, we need to do a rectal exam. It might be best if your father and your boyfriend wait outside." The doctor said and Kurt closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Tell him what happened but whatever you do don't let him leave." Kurt whispered and he pulled Blaine in for a quick hug. As he was pulling away Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's temple before leading Mr. Hummel out into the hallway.

As soon as Blaine shut the door, he started to pace. "Me transferring was supposed to make it safer for him. This wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't have transferred. I should've let Kurt transfer to Dalton like he wanted." Blaine said, tears falling.

"Blaine, stop for a second and look at me." Burt said grabbing Blaine's shoulder to steady him. "What exactly happened?" He asked and Blaine took a long deep breath.

"Kurt called me and told me he was in the locker room. I knew he was going to be late for lunch because he always waits for everyone else to leave before he changes but I was getting worried. I ran as fast as I could and when I got there Kurt was sitting on the ground and his pants were pooled at his ankles. I could tell it was hurting him to sit because he winced when he stood up. From what he told me, Karofsky did it." Blaine said and Burt's face was turning redder by the second.

"Mr. Hummel, please calm down." Blaine said and Burt just looked at him. "I think I love him, and I know he loves you and I know he doesn't want to see you get worked up so please calm down Mr. Hummel." Blaine said causing Burt to take a deep breath. "When I got Kurt dressed, I went directly to Mr. Schuester and then to the principal's office." Blaine said. "I also made it clear that something needed to happen to Karofsky." Blaine added.

"Thank you for taking care of him Blaine. I'm sorry I gave you both a hard time the other morning. I'm used to my son being gay but I'm just not used to the idea of him dating yet." Burt said causing Blaine to look down at the floor. "But, I'm okay with it now. You've helped him so much in the last few days Blaine. You probably saved his life and because of that you're apart of this family now." Burt said pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"You can come back in now." The nurse said opened the door for them. They quickly came inside and shut the door. Blaine went to stand by Kurt, taking his hand.

"Kurt's going to need a couple stitches for the gash on his head and it looks like he might have a slight concussion. We also took some blood and we are running an STD screen on your son Mr. Hummel. I've all ready ordered Kurt something for the pain and I'm going to write a prescription for medicine at home. I'm going to release him tonight because he insisted he didn't want to be here but he isn't to be left alone under any circumstances. I also recommend that Kurt see a therapist. We have some great ones on staff or you can use one of your own choosing." The doctor explained. "Kurt's is going to be okay. He can go ahead and get dressed but he needs to wait for the police to come and take his statement." The doctor added before leaving the room.

"You guys don't have to leave but just turn while I change." Kurt said and his father and Blaine both turned around. He quickly got dressed but almost lost his balance due to the pain and the pain medicine kicking in. "Blaine, could you help me. I'm loosing my balance." Kurt said wondering what the expression on his father's face was like right now. Blaine held his hand, helping get him balanced and he bent down to slip on Kurt's shoes. "Okay dad." Kurt said.

He didn't know what to feel right now. He couldn't cry anymore though. He couldn't bring himself to. The only thing holding him together right now was Blaine. If it hadn't been for him, he probably would've killed himself in the locker room. "I'm staying at McKinley." Kurt announced.

"You can't be serious?" Burt asked him and Kurt sat down on the bed, now grateful for the dose of morphine he'd been given.

"Dad, I'm not running. I can't run. Blaine transferred for me. He's got my back and Karofsky won't be able to come near me because I'm pretty sure that the boys have beaten him to a bloody pulp right now and I also know that Blaine and Finn won't leave my side and neither will Mercedes or anyone else. I'll be okay dad." Kurt said.

"Fine but if that kid comes near you again I'll kill him." Burt said pulling him into a hug.

The nurse came back in to do Kurt's stitches and the police followed her. Kurt gave his statement, and the nurse also gave him another dose of morphine before he left the hospital. Kurt insisted on no wheelchair, even though he was so loopy from the medicine he could barely walk straight. Blaine carried him out, the same way he'd carried him in.

Kurt fell asleep on the ride him and as soon as Blaine got him home he took him straight upstairs and put him in bed, changing him into his pajamas. Blaine kissed his temple before tucking him into bed. He left a note on the nightstand before going downstairs.

"Blaine, you should stay tonight. When he wakes up he's going to want you." Burt said and Blaine smiled. "Carole has dinner ready and she's all ready made a plate for Kurt so eat with us and we can take him some when he wakes up." Burt said motioning for Blaine to take a seat at the dining room table with them.

"If you have any soup and a sprite that might be good for him when he wakes up. The morphine is going to leave him with a headache and his stomach will probably be upset." Blaine said and Burt, Carole and Finn just looked at him.

"How exactly do you know what morphine does to a person Blaine?" Carole asked.

"I had the crap beaten out of me last year by some guys at my old school. It's why I ended up at Dalton." Blaine answered. "I can't imagine what he's going to be going through because what happened to him isn't the same thing as what happened to me but I'd just like to be there for him. I want to help him." Blaine said and the tension left the room and they ate in silence.


	5. Late Night

**I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece **

**Chapter 5: Late Night**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**A/N: I'm on a roll, so that's a good thing. Also, don't hate me for the last chapter. But, if you really think about it and take a step back what happened to Kurt could've very easily happened simply because of how cruel Karofsky was to him and the ferociousness of that kiss. **

When Kurt woke up his head was spinning. He looked beside him and he saw Blaine and he smiled. Blaine had fallen asleep with his English book on his chest. Kurt looked on the nightstand beside him and there was a sprite. He gladly took a sip before moving slowly to wake Blaine up.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered tapping his arm lightly and Blaine jumped up. "What are you doing here?" He quipped.

"Your dad let me stay. He told me you'd need me." Blaine said and Kurt scooted close to him. "How's your stomach?" Blaine asked and on cue Kurt's stomach growled. "There's food for you downstairs." Blaine said and Kurt threw his arms around him.

"Thank you." He murmured into Blaine's neck. "I love you." Kurt whispered with his eyes shut hoping he hadn't just let those words slip from his mouth.

"I love you too and I know we shouldn't be saying it right now but when I saw you today my heart broke into a million pieces. I got so protective over you. I got angry. I was so many things but, most of all I was scared because I didn't want to lose you and I knew that there was a very real chance that you could've killed yourself today and I'm so glad that you didn't." Blaine said.

"I thought about it but I had you I had my courage. I just knew that if I could get to you I'd be okay. I've always thought of myself as this independent person. I never thought I'd need someone as much as I need you but it's not because I can't handle this on my own it's because I don't want to. I can't picture my life without you in it. I just needed to say that." Kurt said sitting up on the bed a little too fast causing his head to spin.

"Easy there. I'm gonna get you some food before you get sick." Blaine said moving to get up from the bed. "Are you hurting?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "I'll grab your medicine on my way back up." Blaine said opening the door.

"Don't take too long." Kurt called. He let his head fall back into his pillows and took a deep breath. As soon as he closed his eyes he found himself back in the locker room with Karofsky. Kurt quickly opened his eyes again gasping for breath.

He started rocking back and forth, his entire body shaking. He closed his eyes again; trying to think of a time where he felt safe and all he could see was Karofsky. "No, no., no." He screamed as Blaine walked back into the room. He sat the tray on Kurt's desk and ran towards his bed, putting his arms around Kurt, rubbing circles in his back to calm him down.

"Kurt, it's me its Blaine. Karofsky isn't here okay. He's not here. It's just you and me and no one can hurt you. No one's going to hurt you." Blaine cooed in his ear and Kurt started to calm down.

Kurt's body stopped shaking and he started to relax into Blaine's embrace. "I tried to think of something safe but I couldn't." Kurt sobbed. Blaine crawled onto the bed pulling Kurt close to him.

"Its okay, don't worry about it." Blaine said as Kurt sobbed into his chest. "I know I didn't go through the same thing as you so I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through but I want to help you if you'll let me." Blaine said. "I told you I'm not going anywhere no matter what. I don't care if you want to push me away; I'm not leaving you. I promise." Blaine said causing Kurt to curl into him.

"I promise I'll never push you away." Kurt said pulling away. "I'm sorry about my mini freak out." Kurt said as his stomach started to growl and Kurt blushed.

"Let me go grab your food. I warmed it up but it might be cold again." Blaine said getting off the bed and grabbing the tray sitting it in front of Kurt. "You should know that Karofsky was arrested and he was expelled." Blaine said getting back into bed with Kurt.

"How'd you convince my dad to let you stay?" Kurt asked in between bites.

"He knew you'd want me when you woke up. He thought that since you didn't want me to leave you in the hospital the same would apply once you woke up." Blaine replied as Kurt finished his food in record time.

"You probably think I'm a fatty right now." Kurt said and Blaine just smiled at him.

"Nope. I think you're perfect right about now." Blaine said causing Kurt to smile.

"Thank you." Kurt said putting the tray on his bedside table.

"Be easy with those pain pills when you decide to take them. You're dad said their supposed to be extremely strong." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"I think I'm okay for now. I slept through most of the day. Did you happen to find my phone?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"I put it on charge but I turned it off. It kept going off and I didn't want it to wake you and I swear I didn't go through anything." Blaine said and Kurt just smiled at him.

"Thank you, for everything. I think I've said it a million times all ready. But, really thank you Blaine." Kurt said.

"I don't want to push the issue but when do you want to go back to school?" Blaine asked and Kurt just looked down. "Sue came by and she said take all the time you needed. She said she would make sure Mr. Schuester or someone brought your homework to you to make sure you stayed caught up but she just wants a heads up before you come back." Blaine explained to him.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm ready because I'm pretty sure the entire school knows by now what's happened to me. I just don't know if I can face that yet or not." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That's understandable." Blaine said. "New Directions came by while you were asleep right after we wrapped up dinner. They wanted to check up on you. Finn corralled them all downstairs for a couple hours hoping you'd wake up but when you didn't he just sent them home. They care about you, more than you think they do." Blaine pointed out.

"I know. I'm not used to having people care. I'm used to just having my dad. It's taking me some getting used to that's all." Kurt said as he curled into Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat pick up pace. "Does your heart always race when I touch you?" Kurt asked and Blaine simply nodded. "Blaine, I know what happened this weekend was amazing and I know what we were moving towards-" before he could even finish his thought, Blaine silenced him.

"I told you before, it's not about that for me Kurt. It never has been. You shouldn't even be thinking about that with everything that's happened to you today. Don't you dare think that I care about our physical relationship." Blaine said and then he laughed and paused before continuing. "Let me rephrase that. I love what we've done so far Kurt but we don't have to have that. I understand that it's going to take you some time to heal and I'm waiting as long as it takes no matter what." Blaine said and Kurt simply leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

It only lasted a second. But that kiss conveyed everything Kurt wanted to say in that moment. "Are you sure you're gay because you sound like prince charming and I know he was straight." Kurt said and Blaine just chuckled.

"I'm 100% gay. No questions asked." Blaine answered. "I'm not going to school tomorrow but I do need to go home and get me some clothes. Do you want to go with me or do you want me to go and let your dad stay with you?" Blaine asked.

"My dad can stay with me but I'm fine Blaine. I can be alone." Kurt said and Blaine sighed.

"I said the same thing Kurt. But when I was alone that darkness came back. I'm not saying that you need 24/7 supervision I'm just saying that tomorrow will be day number 1 and it's going to be a long road ahead." Blaine answered.

"Okay, fine I'll do it your way but I promise you I'll be good as new soon." Kurt said and winced as he moved closer to Blaine. His hips all the way to his knees hurt. The pain wasn't intense before but now Kurt was wishing he'd taken his medicine.

"You're hurting aren't you?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. He reached over Kurt to grab his drink and pill bottle handing them to him before placing them back on the table. "Remember you're not alone." Blaine whispered, rubbing circles into Kurt's back as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Somewhere Only We KnowChasing Cars

**I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece**

**Chapter 6: Somewhere Only We Know/Chasing Cars**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**A/N: Do you guys still like me? Anyways, I've never written something this fast so enjoy. **

Kurt had nightmares every night, and Blaine was there to soothe them. By the next week things were close to normal with the exception of Kurt's nightmares and Blaine sleeping in Kurt's room. He hadn't been home except to get some clothes that day after Kurt's attack.

The next Monday he and Kurt were standing hand in hand outside the front door of the school coffee in hand. "Kurt, you don't have to go back today. You can take some more time." Blaine said rubbing his thumb against the back of Kurt's hand trying to calm him down.

"No. I have to go back sometime and besides as much fun as it's been hiding out in my room sectionals is coming up and we are apart of it." Kurt said causing Blaine to smile.

"They enacted a zero tolerance bullying policy, similar to the one at Dalton. No one is going to hurt you." Blaine said as they walked into the school.

Kurt was used to everyone staring at him. For a while he was the only out kid in the school but as he walked down the hallway hand in hand with Blaine he didn't know what they were staring at: the fact that he was in fact holding hands with another boy or the fact that he had been raped.

Kurt pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he made his way to his locker. "Oh yeah, you don't have to go to p.e. anymore. They figured that given what happened in the locker room you wouldn't want to go back in there." Blaine explained.

"How did I find you?" Kurt asked grabbing books from his locker. He saw Blaine blush and it made Kurt bite his lip out of nervous habit.

"I think it had something to do with you spying on my glee club." Blaine answered shutting his locker. He noticed Kurt jump. He made a mental note of no loud noises or sounds around Kurt for the time being. "I didn't mean to scare you." Blaine said and Kurt cut his eyes at him.

"Blaine, I'm fine. Don't worry. Go to class. I'll see you at lunch." Kurt said giving him a wink before heading down the hallway. Blaine was worried. He knew this wouldn't end well but he was going to let Kurt do things his way for right now.

By the time Blaine's second class rolled around he was worried. He hadn't heard from Kurt at all. Then again he hadn't texted him either, because he didn't want to be pushy or overbearing. But he was starting to worry.

As soon as the bell rang he ran towards his French class hoping that Kurt was there, and he wasn't. Blaine waited outside until the tardy bell and no sign of him. So he went to the one place he knew Kurt would be. He walked in the auditorium and he heard the piano.

"Is this a private concert?" Blaine called out causing Kurt to jump at little but he smiled when he saw his boyfriends face. "I got worried." He said and he climbed the stairs to the stage going to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it but the stares were just too much." Kurt whispered and Blaine pulled him close.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Kurt. You're allowed to breakdown." Blaine whispered to him and Kurt started sobbing.

"Blaine, I don't know if I can do that because if I do I don't think I'll survive." Kurt admitted pulling back and Blaine looked him directly in the eyes.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." He said, the tears finally starting to fall. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling them closer together. "You'll get through this." Blaine added.

"Sing me a song." Kurt pleaded and Blaine just smiled and his fingers began to ghost across the piano, playing a song he knew all too well.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt said, his eyes full of tears as he pulled Blaine close to him. "Thank you so much." Kurt said between the tears.

"We can leave you know. We can go home right now if you want to or we can stay in here. It's up to you." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"Can we go shopping?" Kurt asked, a smile lighting up his face. "I haven't been in a while and shopping usually makes me feel better." Kurt added batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

"Fine, lets go we just have to be home before your dad." Blaine added and Kurt pulled him out of the auditorium. The pair walked at a fast pace almost running to the parking lot getting into Blaine's car. "It almost feels normal." Kurt said as they made their way to the mall. "This feels right. It's almost like last week never happened." Kurt added and Blaine just smiled at him.

"Kurt, I want to say something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Blaine said parking the car and Kurt turned to look at him, nodding for him to continue. "I don't want you to let this define you but I also don't want you to ignore it either. I don't want you to repress it because one day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass and it will hurt more than before." Blaine said and Kurt grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going to repress this, I promise. I'm simply not going to let it define me. I don't want to let it define me but I'm just not sure how to do that without pushing it away. Does that make sense?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"I didn't know how to not let it define me. There were some pretty dark days after I was attacked. I disappeared for a while when my parents exiled me to Dalton. I didn't know who I was then I found myself in The Warblers and in the music and then I found my music and then one day I woke up and I realized that I had changed. I wasn't the same kid anymore who got his ass kicked. I was Blaine and I was worth something and that my life meant something and then I met you." Blaine said causing Kurt to blush a little. "Kurt, I'm not saying I have all the answers and I don't want you to shut yourself down, I just want you to know that I'm here and if there's ever a day that you're not okay you can always come to me. I'll always be here for you Kurt no matter what." Blaine finished and Kurt leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I feel like I keep saying thank you too much but, I don't know what else to say so thank you." Kurt said when he pulled back. "And, I also will go to school the entire day tomorrow, I promise." Kurt said pulling Blaine's hand towards him and kissing the top of it before the got out of the car.

They spent hours in the mall. They went into store upon store and Kurt bought item after item, Blaine doing the same. Kurt had never enjoyed shopping this much but that's because he'd be going with Mercedes and it's not that he didn't enjoy her company it's that he didn't enjoy looking at women's clothes with her and having to tell her how great she looked.

They used their shopping bags as cover and walked hand in hand the entire time laughing together and genuinely having fun.

They finally took a break when Kurt noticed his dad had called him more than a few times. "I think we missed our deadline." Kurt said as he called his father back. "Hey dad. I know it's getting late. I'm at the mall with Blaine. We left school after second period. I wasn't ready yet." Kurt said and he rolled his eyes listening to his father. "Love you too Dad. Bye." Kurt said hanging up the phone.

"So how mad is he?" Blaine asked and Kurt just smiled.

"He's just mad we didn't tell him beforehand." Kurt replied and Blaine grabbed his hand gently stroking the back of it. "Blaine, when do you think he's going to make you sleep on the couch?" Kurt asked, his smile starting to fade.

"I don't know. Probably when your nightmares stop." Blaine said causing Kurt to laugh a little.

"What if they never stop will you still be there?" Kurt asked and Blaine just smiled.

"I promised you I'd never lever you and I meant it. Your dad is going to have to throw me out." Blaine said with a small chuckle.

"That settles it then you're moving in with me." Kurt teased as a feeling of dread washed over him. He didn't know what was causing it but he suddenly felt his chest starting to tighten and when he closed his eyes he found himself back in the locker room again, alone with Karofsky. Kurt opened his eyes as quickly as possible but it still didn't change the unsettling feeling that he had. "I'm ready to go, can we leave?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know but I know I don't want to be here anymore." Kurt said, his body starting to tremble.

"Okay. Just calm down, we're leaving. Kurt, look at me. It's just you and me. No one else is here. No one's going to hurt you. I'm not going to let them." Blaine said pulling him in for a tight hug. He rubbed Kurt's back and he felt him calm down, and the trembling subside.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kurt admitted, tears starting to fall.

Blaine let him go and they quickly made their way to Blaine's car ignoring the comments from the other patrons in the mall. The drive back to Kurt's was silent. "What happened?" Blaine asked as he pulled into Kurt's driveway.

"I don't know. My body tensed and then I closed my eyes and I was back in the locker room again and I could feel Karofsky's breath on my neck and I just started to freak out." Kurt said, tears falling. "I thought I was okay. I thought I was moving on." Kurt said through his tears.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, giving him yet another hug. "It's all going to be okay. I told you we didn't have to move fast and I told you that you don't have to be strong all the time. It's fine if you want to breakdown. I'll be here the entire time." Blaine cooed into his ear. "Come on, let's go inside." Blaine said as he went to pull away but Kurt held onto him.

"Please don't let me go." Kurt said, his body starting to tremble again.

"I just have to get you out of the car. After that I'll never let you go, I promise." Blaine said and Kurt just nodded in agreement. Blaine didn't worry about their shopping bags; all he cared about was getting Kurt inside and calmed down.

Blaine ran to the other side of his car and picked Kurt up bridal style just as he had the day of the attack and carried him into the house kicking the door shut behind him. He heard Burt call out from the kitchen but he carried Kurt upstairs anyways and put him in bed and climbed in beside him.

"Thank you again Blaine. You've gone above and beyond for me and we just met not even two weeks ago." Kurt said, as he started to calm down. He had tearstains on his cheeks and Blaine quickly kissed away the tears that were left causing Kurt to giggle because the stubble was scratching his face. "You need to shave mister." Kurt said pushing him away as a knock was placed on his door.

"Buddy, you okay?" Burt asked coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah dad I'm okay. I had a little freak out but I'm fine. But, I think I want to talk to someone." Kurt said, almost whispering the last part.

"Okay, I'll make the appointment. Gender preference?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

"Female if possible. I'm still afraid to go to school. There's a reason I skipped today dad." Kurt answered and Burt just smiled at him.

"You're allowed to freak out Kurt. You're allowed to breakdown and to cry." Burt said and Kurt let out a small smile.

"That's the third time I've been told that today." Kurt said and Burt placed a kiss at the top of his head.

"Dinner is about ready. Finn and Rachel will be here. Do you guys want to eat up here?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

"I want to eat downstairs with everyone else." Kurt answered and Burt smiled.

"See you in a little bit then." Burt said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You sure about eating downstairs?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes. I can't hide up here forever. I'm going to have to redecorate this place. I've been spending too much time in here I'm starting to get sick of my bedroom. Maybe we can dominate the living room next." Kurt said with an evil smirk on his face.

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and tangled their legs together, their noses touching. Blaine intertwined their hands as they lay there in comfortable silence. "If we could just do this all the time and never leave this room I'd be okay with that." Kurt said scooting closer to Blaine, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Blaine started to run his fingers up and down Kurt's arms, feeling the chill bumps rising. He felt Kurt tense up and he stopped, not wanting to push the boundaries. "Sorry." Blaine whispered and he felt Kurt smiled.

"Don't be." He whispered. "I'm changing my mind about dinner. I think I just want to lay here with you." Kurt whispered as soon as his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Your stomach thinks otherwise." Blaine said starting to laugh a little and Kurt smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Kurt said laughing along with him.

"I have an idea for after dinner. Do you trust me?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Then the faster we get through dinner downstairs, the faster you get your surprise." Blaine said causing Kurt to shift his head up and press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Okay." Kurt whispered as he pulled away. "I want to try something." Kurt whispered, looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes before taking a deep breath and placed a passionate kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine took a second to respond before melting into the kiss. Kurt gently nipped Blaine's bottom lip as Blaine's tongue danced across Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance that Kurt ultimately granted.

Once oxygen became necessary Kurt pulled away gasping for breath with a content smile on his face. "If that's all we can ever do would you be okay with that?" Kurt asked and Blaine just smiled.

"Definitely." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for another kiss and pulled away when he heard a knock at the door.

"Dinner." Carole said before going back downstairs.

"Let's go." Blaine said and Kurt jumped off the bed knocking his phone off the nightstand in the process and bent over to pick it up.

"Good view?" Kurt asked as he bent up.

"Amazing." Blaine said as he opened Kurt's door and headed downstairs with Kurt in tow.

They took a seat across from Rachel and Finn and the dinner started with an uncomfortable silence. "We miss you in glee club Kurt." Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"I miss fighting with you too Rachel." Kurt said causing her to laugh a little, making Kurt smile.

"Well, when you put it like that we are having another diva off when you come back." She responded.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kurt said, finishing his dinner in record time. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast." Kurt said and he snuck a glance at Blaine.

"I wanted to say this in front of everyone because I don't want to repeat it. Kurt, they charged Karofsky with assault, batter and statutory rape. He's not being released on bail and they would like you to testify when the case goes to trial." Burt said and Kurt dropped his fork. "They need to talk to you again." Burt added and Kurt's eyes didn't leave his plate. His eyes were glued. He felt Blaine grab his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the top of it.

"Excuse us." Blaine said, dragging Kurt out of the dining room and into the backyard.

"Blaine, what are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"You're going to scream. You're going to let everything out no matter what's bothering you. You're going to scream as loud as you possibly can. I don't care if the cops get called." Blaine said and Kurt just smiled.

"DAMN YOU DAVID KAROFKSY. DAMN YOU TO HELL." Kurt screamed into the night sky. He stopped for breath, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME. I HATE YOU." Kurt screamed again, falling down on his back out of breath.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat up.

"Much. Blaine will you do me another favor?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled. "Will you sing to me again?" Kurt asked and Blaine just nodded.

"Let me go get my guitar." Blaine said running back inside the house really fast before coming back outside. "What would you like to hear?" He asked as he sat down next to Kurt in the grass.

"Anything." Kurt said in a breathy voice, his eyes meeting Blaine's as Blaine began to strum the guitar.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Blaine finished the song and he put the guitar beside him and pulled Kurt into his lap. "You're going to be okay." He whispered as Kurt buried his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent. "Everything's going to be okay." Blaine whispered.

"Take me to bed?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled. They stood up and Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist, and held his guitar in the other hand as they made their way back inside and up to Kurt's room. Kurt took a shower first, knowing it would take Blaine longer and that way he could to his skin routine without being mocked.

However Kurt didn't expect his breath to hitch in his throat when Blaine exited his bathroom in only a towel. "Sorry, I forgot to being clothes with me." Blaine said as Kurt handed Blaine a pair of his Dalton sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"You know, we are like an old married couple." Kurt said as he finished his routine and Blaine finished getting dressed and crawled into bed with Kurt on the left side and Blaine on the right. Kurt curled into him, entangling their legs together, inhaling his scent and drifting into a dreamless, nightmare free sleep for the first time in a week.


End file.
